


Worth It

by MochaDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, xiuchen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaDae/pseuds/MochaDae
Summary: Despite having to wake up at ungodly hours of the night, Jongdae knew it was worth it when it came to his son.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Parents!Xiuchen wherein Jongdae was awakened by the crying of their baby and he sings him/her to sleep. 
> 
> I really hope the prompter is satisfied with this

It was very late at night when Jongdae was suddenly woken up by the screaming and crying of a baby. The first thing he immediately did was groan, burying his face in his husband’s neck before squeezing his eyes tightly, sighing out slowly knowing he needed to get up seeing Minseok certainly wasn’t going to after having arrived late the night before. He untangled himself from the sheets, swinging his legs out of the bed to put them flat against the cold wooden floor.

The hiss that came out was purely authentic, his heart jumping from the sudden coolness against his warm skin. He immediately searched for his soft slippers, putting them on to avoid having to step on the floor and tiredly walking towards the other room where the crying was coming from. He opened the door, the crying becoming even louder once there was no barrier between him and the sounds.

“Shh baby, daddy’s here,” he cooed as he approached the crib that held his son. He and his husband, Kim Minseok had made the decision to adopt a year prior. A few months ago they had found a seven month old baby who they had adopted the second they could.

They had been with their little Shaun for a little over three months now. It had been hard adjusting to a new life in their already settled one, but it was a challenge both he and his husband had been willing to take. And now at ten months old, Shaun had taken well into them, calling them ‘Papa’ and ‘Appa’. (He sometimes might confuse them but that’s not the point.)

Upon seeing his face Shaun stopped screaming much to Jongdae’s great relief, instead started to sniff. His little arms extended towards Jongdae, eyes red with tears that had rolled down his chubby little cheeks. Jongdae couldn’t help the fond warmth that rushed to his heart at the sight of his son, even with snot and tears, still so cute.

“There, there, come on,” he bent down to pick him up from the crib, smiling softly at the way Shaun immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. With a small jump Jongdae secured his tiny legs around his waist, arm curled under his diapered bottom and other hand holding his head.

Drool started to accumulate on his shirt from where Shaun was babbling all over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but wince, almost all his shirts were dirty with either baby food, snot, drool and some, much to his disgust, pee or poop. There had been a few accidents where Jongdae had started to change Shaun before he was done with his business.

Minseok had laughed at him more often than not whenever it had happened. That was until it happened to him. From then on they settled a mutual agreement to not laugh at each other regarding accidents that came from Shaun. They knew how karma worked, and it was not in their favor.

“Papa,” Shaun started blabbing, always eager to start talking. When Minseok and Jongdae had first heard him speak they had gone crazy, shoving their phones and cameras in front of Shaun who startled, started to cry. He repeated the word ‘Papa’ in between screeches that despite not being Jongdae’s biological son, had the same powerful voice he had.

Jongdae started to him softly, the same melody he would always sing to Shaun whenever it was time to sleep. He walked out of the nursing room, still humming as he arrived at the kitchen. The baby bottles were washed but even then he rinsed them over the water again, just to make sure nothing could upset Shaun.

He had gotten better in doing things with one hand seeing whenever Minseok wasn’t around to help, he was all alone to do things he needed to do. The skill to do things single handedly was one every parent needed to have, it wasn’t a choice, Jongdae had learned that the first few weeks.

After a bit of struggling to uncap the can where the baby formula was, Jongdae scooped in the right amount of the baby power, following right up with the water. He started to shake it, swaying side to side to get Shaun to start getting sleepy. The hums were still uninterrupted, vibrating from his chest and relaxing Shaun further.

Once it was sufficiently mixed, Jongdae opened the microwave, putting the bottle inside to heat up for thirty seconds. He leaned against the counter, switching Shaun to his other shoulder. It had barely been a second that he stopped humming that Shaun immediately started fussing, gurgling demands for him to start it again.

“Needy little baby,” Jongdae teased, clearing his throat and very softly started singing the melody instead. Shaun went back to drooling over his other shoulder, fighting his little hands against his shirt as his head slowly swayed to the sound of his voice. The only interruption that almost made Jongdae stop singing was the sound of the microwave announcing it was done.

Taking out the bottle, Jongdae shook it to make sure it was evenly warmed up. He squeezed a little bit into his hand, smiling when it was just warm enough to give it to Shaun who had caught sight of the bottle. He unlatched his drooling mouth from Jongdae’s shoulder, making noises as he tried to stretch his arms towards his bottle.

“Slow down there buddy,” with his arm still under Shaun’s butt and other hand holding the warm bottle, Jongdae walked towards the couch. He sat down, setting the bottle against his lap to grab a cushion. Once he had one in his lap, he laid Shaun against it, making sure he was slightly leaning forwards so he wouldn’t accidentally choke.

Shaking the bottle once more, he uncovered the cap the bottle had and let the nipple of the bottle into Shaun’s mouth which he had immediately opened when he saw his bottle. He moved his head side to side, gurgling a bit before quieting down, eyes fluttering shut when Jongdae continued to sing.

_The dewdrop laden in your two lovely eyes_  
_I will place it in the cloud fragment I picked yesterday_  
_If it becomes time for your heart to dry up_  
_I will squeeze it and water it again_

Shaun made a small sound of relaxation as Jongdae combed his fingers against his head delicately. His tiny hands were clutching his bottle tightly, still toothless mouth munching on the nipple to suck warm milk out. In his baby blue pajamas, all snuggled up against his papa’s chest, Jongdae couldn’t help his smile.

There had been rough times where he and Minseok would wonder if they had made the right choice whenever Shaun wouldn’t stop crying. They would doubt themselves if they had been correct in adopting a baby despite having discussed it for years and getting ready for a long time.

_Where could you be_  
_Where could you be_  
_I want to closely embrace your tired heart_

But it was moments like these that reminded Jongdae that despite them not being the perfect parents, despite him not being the best father there was out there, they were still happy. He was trying his best, and for now that seemed like enough.

He looked down at Shaun who almost seemed as if he was smiling around the bottle. The ends of his lips were pulled upwards as if he was smiling. Jongdae had a small suspicion he might’ve been.

“Don’t stop singing,” a sleepy voice grumbled from his right, startling not only Jongdae who flinched, but Shaun who opened his eyes. Jongdae looked at his right to find his husband rubbing his eye, giving them both a lazy blink of eyes before his pouty lips were curling into a warm smile that melted all of Jongdae’s insides.

“Min, you’re awake,” a small peck was placed on his cheek. Minseok nodded, walking over to the end of the couch and sitting right next to him. He snuggled up to Jongdae, caressing their son’s hair who made a sound of approval before kicking with his tiny little legs. He gave a look at Jongdae, almost as if telling him to continue singing.

“He’s definitely going to be like you,” Jongdae let out a small snort, “Demanding.” He continued singing softly, Shaun immediately stopping his kicks and hummed. His bottle was halfway done already, hands tightening around it before relaxing not much later when he realized there was no need to do so much work when his Papa was already holding it for him.

_The dewdrop laden in your two lovely eyes_  
_I will place it in the cloud fragment I picked_  
_yesterday_

“Mhmm, I love your voice,” Minseok sighed, kissing his cheek and leaning down to give Shaun a small peck on his forehead. He continued to snuggle up against Jongdae who turned his head to give him the same treatment. Only he gave him a kiss near the corner of his lips, hushed words a little muffled before he let go and turned around.

“And I love you,” he interrupted himself before returning back to the quiet peaceful melody that always seemed to lull everyone to sleep. His son, his husband, his friends, hell even himself sometimes. When Minseok found out that he had fallen asleep to his own melody, he snuggled up to him and with a rather smug voice told him to stop making fun of him because he had done the same thing.

“That’s so cheesy, stop,” Minseok whined, hiding his face against Jongdae’s neck in order for his husband to not see the fond smile that had grown on his lips. But he knew it was useless seeing the next thing that interrupted the melody was one of his favorite laughs in the world. Before it had been his favorite, but now that Shaun had come into their lives, it was one of his two favorites.

_If it becomes time for your heart to dry up_  
_I will squeeze it and water it again_

Jongdae shifted Shaun a little to get his blood circulation to work on his arm seeing it was starting to fall asleep. When he did that both his son and husband whined, the two of them snuggling closer to him. He couldn’t help but chuckle at their actions, finding them the most adorable. He was so lucky to have them in his life.

“Min sing the last line with me,” he pressed his lips against his husband’s temple, smiling softly against his skin. Minseok wiggled around for a bit, nuzzling his nose against Jongdae’s chest before poking his head back up. His eyes despite being tired were bright with love and fondness and so much warmth that Jongdae one day feared would actually melt him.

How in the world had he been so lucky to stumble upon this man in that coffee shop almost ten years ago? He had completely ruined his white shirt on his way to work, having woken up super late and still somehow managed to land himself a date later on when they had met on accident days later after a bad amount of flirting?

Minseok has for some weird reason managed to love him, with all the clumsiness, loud singing and weirdness all these years. Truly he was one of a kind and Jongdae loved him for that. He loved all his small quirks like cleaning obsessively, his ‘don’t talk to me until I’ve drunk enough coffee to function like a normal human being’, he even loved his towel folding self much to the disbelief of others.

His husband had been a gift the world had sent him. And years later, holding his son, their son in his arms, Jongdae just knew this was his second gift life had given. The two most important people in his life were with him right now and he would do absolutely nothing to ever change it.

_If it becomes time for your heart to dry up_  
_I will water it again for you_

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a small fluff scene, I hope you all liked it >.<


End file.
